


Sweeter than Carrot Sticks

by Flammenkobold



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: “You never kissed anyone?”“No. Have you?”“Nope.”Watching Zolf and Wilde make out gives Grizzop and Sasha ideas.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Sasha Racket, Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	Sweeter than Carrot Sticks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [areyouokaypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouokaypanda/gifts).



Sasha pops a slice of carrot into her mouth and through the crunch mutters, “fucking finally.” Grizzop next to her on the kitchen counter hums and steals a slice of carrot as well. Zolf would normally chastise them for it, but he’s currently busy. 

“Took them long enough.” 

In front of them Wilde and Zolf are finally making out, all other company forgotten. The things a strategically placed knife and piece of cake can do.

“Looks like they’re having fun,” Sasha comments and rubs her nose absentmindedly.

“‘s supposed to be fun, right?” 

She shrugs. “‘s what I’ve heard.”

“You never kissed anyone?”

“No. Have you?”

“Nope,” Grizzop says and eats a carrot piece whole. He goes a bit silent, watches the newly minted lovebirds now pushed up against the opposite kitchen counter. Sasha wonders if they need to breathe properly eventually.

“Want to try it?” Grizzop finally asks her.

“Wot? With you?”

“Yeah.”

Sasha ponders this, steals another slice of carrot. “Sure, why not.” They should probably leave anyway, things seem to get heated.

Turns out kissing is fun once you figure out how to get the teeth out of the way. Especially when it’s sharp, pointy goblin teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> happy late birthday panda!


End file.
